


The Black Dog of Sam Evans'

by ILOVESMESOMEGLEE



Category: Glee, Samofsky - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, M/M Sex, Rated M, Romance, mentions of cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILOVESMESOMEGLEE/pseuds/ILOVESMESOMEGLEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Sam take the leap in their relationship to live together. But when does living together ever work right? Title comes from a quote by Prime Minister Winston Churchill. Rated M. Samofsky with Rachel and Mercedes. I do not own Glee. WARNING – mentions of cutting and M/M sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Dog of Sam Evans'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> So I started a new story and I just posted it on Fanfiction. I decided to post it on here to see if it will get some love. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I know. I know. I shouldn't be starting another story since I have a TON I need to finish already. Please don't yell at me ha! BUT I just HAD to get this out! I promise I didn't abandon anything. Don't worry, I will NEVER do that to you guys.   
> On to the story. This is SO different for me since I've never written anything like this in my life before. I always wanted to write a Samofsky Rated M story. 
> 
> WARNING: This starts out calm. There's more darker themes to come.   
> Click out now if this isn't your cup of tea. You have been warned. The title is from a Winston Churchill saying. Let me know if you want me to continue this. I don't know if this will be updated reguarly. I'll try.   
> I think that's all.....  
> With that please enjoy! Thanks!

Chapter 1

"Are you OK, honey?" Sam whispered.

Dave sighed. "Y-yeah." 

Dave felt Sam's arms strengthen around his stomach.

"Any tighter," Dave said with a smile, "and I won't be able to breathe."

"Oh! Sorry." Sam relaxed his grip...a little. 

"And your breath on my ear makes it itch." Dave added with a chuckle. 

"Well, I GUESS I'm sorry."

Dave sighed. "I just..." Dave was busy putting boxes away in their bedroom in the brand new apartment the couple just rented together. This was the first time they'd be living together and Dave was lost in that thought when Sam interrupted him. At first Dave was scared living with someone he has loved since high school was a really scary thing for Dave Karofsky. 

I have loved him since they day we met...Since we were kids... "I'll never forget that day. I was nine and he was eight. The day in the park." Dave goes down memory lane in his mind as he hugs Sam tighter not letting go. He was just as much in love with Sam then as he is now.

 

In reality they didn't fall in love with each other until three years ago in high school. Or rather it took Sam three years and constant hints that Dave was in love with Sam for Sam to even notice Dave's crush on him. And Dave couldn't ignore the beautiful blonde hair, his tight, muscular body, and the way his legs pumped his body up and down the football field. That memory sent shivers up and down his body every single time. 

And Sam didn't regret giving Dave a chance. They've been inseparable ever since.

But now Dave and Sam would be moving in, sharing the same bedroom, bathroom and other things. Dave wasn't used to sharing.

"I'm not like Sam," Dave thinks to himself "I didn't grow up with three other siblings. I'm used to not sharing...But maybe it won't be so bad?" Dave continues these thoughts in his head as Sam softly kisses Dave's large masculine back. 

Damn... That feels good! Dave smiles even wider. He is SO IN LOVE he could burst with happiness!

But sharing with another human being was another thing. He was an only child. Dave's inner brat was showing but he immediately shrugged it off and instead thought of all the great things about living together could entail. Like no more sneaking into each other houses. Dave thinks again. Also bonus... "I could have Sam whenever I wanted all over this BEAUTIFUL apartment and no one can tell me a DAMN thing! Ha!" This brought out a little smile out of Dave as he finally answers Sam. 

"I'm fine, Sam". Dave snuggled up to him, leaning his head on Sam's small but round shoulder. 

"It didn't look that way to me...." Sam nervously replied. "Are you sure you're OK? And what were you thinking about?" Sam raises his voice slightly worried. He tends to ramble when he's nervous. Dave had to put a stop to that. So with a smile Dave turned around facing Sam and hugging his firm waist. 

"Sam! You're doing it again. You're rambling...." Dave smiles knowingly as Sam straightens himself out still trapped Dave's big strong arms. 

"Sorry Dave... It's just when I saw you just now...with a sad look on your face....I thought..." Sam looked down suddenly, favoring the floor instead of his boyfriend. 

"Thought what?" Dave softly asked. Silence. Sheer silence as Sam wouldn't even look at him. Dave gently stroked his boyfriend's waist, but came to a screeching halt when he saw tears threatening to fall from Sam's eyes. 

"Come on Sam! What's going on?" Dave began to get really worried, as Sam wasn't speaking. He had to do something. This was scaring him. Dave doesn't scare too easily.

Dave seeing this immediately went into PROTECTOR mode. He gently put his fingers under Sam's chin forcing him to look at the young jock. 

What Dave saw nearly killed him. He hated seeing boyfriend in pain. Sam's eyes were turning red, tears still threatening to fall. It broke Dave's heart. 

"I thought," Sam shakily began, "you were having second thoughts about us living together! I thought you wanted to break up!" Suddenly breaking into heart wrenching sobs, Sam broke down and cried into Dave's shirt. 

Dave in return just held the sobbing boy in his arms refusing to let go. He was shocked Sam would think this way. He could never break up with Sam. That idea was far fetched to Dave. Yes he was scared of moving in together but he would NEVER have second thoughts or break up with the love of his life. He couldn't dare dream a life without Sam. 

"Oh Sam...." Dave spoke several minutes later when Sam's sobs turned into slight hiccups trying to pull himself together. 

"Sam, Sam, Sam…" Dave whispered, impossibly holding his suddenly stricken boyfriend to his chest. Sam struggled now and then, but gradually, his sobs turned into deep breathing. Finally, Dave pulled back, grabbing Sam's arms and pushing him back, so they could look each other in the eye, but still be close.

"Do you know what I was just thinking about?" Dave gently asked.

"N-no." Sam shakily answered. "How could I? I'm not telepathic."

That got a laugh out of both boys. But Sam's laugh vanished so quickly that it alarmed the bigger boy.

"OK then, I'll tell you." 

Dave straightened up, even going so far as to puff out his chest. "I could never, EVER break up with you." Sam burst into a sob, but quickly pulled it in. "The very idea of that is…" Dave searched for words until they finally came to him. "So, so far fetched. And yes, I'm scared." Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I mean…I'm scared of doing…" Dave waved his right arm towards the apartment and then right back to Sam's arm. "this. Living with someone else. But Sam, I'm living with you. You! This is…" Dave unnecessarily cleared his throat and quickly said, "allIcouldeverwant."

"Um, what?" Sam asked.

Dave took a deep breath, held it, and then said, "This is all I could ever want."

Sam's tears lost their battle. Two flowed steadily down his cheeks. Dave wiped one away from Sam's right cheek but when he reached for the other, Sam beat him to the punch!

It brought little laughs out of the both of them and two enormous sighs of relief.

"OK." Dave began, taking a step back. "Are we done with all this touchy-feely stuff? Because we have a LOT to unpack." Sam chuckled as Dave took a step back towards one of the many boxes behind him. "And besides," Dave said, reaching into one of Sam's boxes and pulling out sheet music. "Do we really need all this glee club crap in our-?"

"Yes!" Sam yelled, snatching the music out of Dave's hands. "I love glee club."

Dave looked at him like he was from another planet.

"Shut up." Sam playfully said.

Dave smiled, noting how fun and innocent Sam could be. Sure, moving is a challenge and they had quite a few boxes to unpack. But as they worked, they found themselves smiling at each other in a very, VERY knowing way. 

Quite by accident (but Sam would never believe him), Dave was turning in the room and Sam was bent over, picking up a box. A short growl involuntarily bellowed out of Dave's mouth, watching the tight, round curves of Sam's ass as it worked to lift the box. But Sam was struggling with it and Dave leaped towards him.

"Here." Dave intervened. "Let me."

"No, I can do it."

"It's too heavy."

"I can do it!"

Stubbornly, Sam tried and succeeded in lifting the box…for a second or two before it crashed to the floor. He stood back up and expected a 'told ya' so' expression on Dave's face. But instead, Dave simply lifted the box, with quite a bit of effort, and wordlessly took it to the kitchen. Of course, on his way out, he turned and winked at Sam. Sam couldn't help but laugh as Dave left the room.

As the evening wore on, exhaustion began to seep in.

"I feel like…umf." Dave began, but bumped into a box. "I feel like we'll be living out of boxes forever."

"Everybody says that." Sam said.

"I know, I know." Dave grumbled. Sweat beads dotted their foreheads and their arms were tired. Sam walked over to Dave and gently placed his hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Let's take a short break."

Dave looked over at him and smiled. After he dropped the box in his hands, Dave said, "OK. Sounds like the best idea I've ever heard."

He immediately put his beefy hands on Sam's face and passionately kissed him. But Sam quickly pulled back and devilishly smiled at him.

"Not THAT kind of break, you idiot!"

"Awwww, come onnnnn!" Dave whined.

Sam just laughed again and Dave growled. So, Sam reached for his jock boyfriend's hand and guided him to the couch. They had to move two boxes in order for them to sit down. But once that was done, two guys in their early twenties plopped down, exhaustion eating away at their energy.

Dave's hand easily found its way to Sam's thigh and Sam reached under that arm to do the same to Dave. Breathing gradually became steady as they looked at their…home.

Home.

DEAR GOD, Dave thought. THIS IS OUR HOME. OUR HOME.

It didn't take long for Sam's head to fall on Dave's shoulder, which just had to make Dave's head fall on Sam's. It was a sickeningly sweet scene to behold…

Dave stretched his left leg and accidentally kicked a box. But instead of being annoyed, Dave chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That box." Dave said, nudging the box with his leg.

"What about it?"

"Wellllll…" Dave started to reach for it, but Sam pressed against him, holding Dave back. So, of course the bigger jock had to laugh a little.

"How can I tell you," Dave began, "if I can't SHOW you?"

"Just tell me." Sam said, nestling his head further into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Do you know what's in that box?" 

"No."

"It's some of our football memorabilia."

THAT got Sam's attention. "It is?"

"Yuuup."

"What's in there?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't let me up!" Dave exclaimed with a laugh.

Sam laughed as well, but held firm against Dave's shoulder. "Just tell me."

"Ohhhhhh, fine!" Dave bellyached. "Well, for one, OUR All-Conference Championship trophy is in there."

"Yaaaaay!" 

Dave laughed, stroking Sam's thigh a little. "That's right. But there are other things in there."

"Like what?"

"Welllllll," Dave drawled, kissing the top of Sam's head. "There's your shin splint."

Sam lifted his head, staring at Dave with wonder. "Don't tell me….?"

Dave devilishly smiled. "Yuuuup!"

Sam sat up. "You're kidding me!"

"Nope!"

"You…? You actually KEPT my brace when I injured my shin in the Elida game?!"

"Yuuuup!"

"Why in the good goddamn hell would you keep that?!"

"Because…" And then, Dave trailed off, looking away. He didn't finish his sentence. Perplexed, Sam turned his head to see his boyfriend that much more clearer. 

"Why?" Sam softly asked.

"Well," Dave began, "I just…I just…" He removed his hand from Sam's thigh and wiped his face.

Sam knew something was wrong. And he didn't like this one bit.

"Dave? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Dave wouldn't look at him. So, Sam sat up a little and situated his body more towards him.

"Dave? Talk to me."

Finally, Dave turned towards him. "It…never mind."

"No." Sam firmly began. "Don't do that. What?"

Dave toed the carpet a little, staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. But Sam wasn't buying it at all. Instead, he positioned himself even further, curling his hand further down Dave's thigh.

"Just tell me, Dave."

Dave turned towards him, slight pain in his eyes. "When you…got…HURT…"

Pause. Sam waited…impatiently.

"What?!" Sam demanded.

"I got scared, OK?!" Dave roared.

Eyed widened, Sam looked at him. "You got SCARED?!"

"Yeah! I mean…well…you were…HURT, OK?"

"Injuries are common in football." Sam non-chalantly replied.

And finally, FINALLY, Dave turned towards him. "But you aren't."

If there was one thing about David Karofsky that Sam learned, it was that Dave didn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve. Sure, Dave would say sweet things from time to time, but for something this brutally honest to come out of his mouth, it was rare and very important. 

Sam thoughtfully turned and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Dave's lips.

"That's, like…" Sam softly began, "the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

He began to pull back to give Dave a much deserved smile of gratitude when suddenly, Dave's arm pulled him right back. And this kiss was filled with the urgency of passion and love that truly existed between them. Dave's head shifted, pulling Sam even closer. For his part, Sam fell into the kiss, extending his arms up and around Dave's neck, curling his fingers in brown hair.

Dave hummed at the sensation, letting his hands tighten around Sam's back. 

Seconds passed. The kiss deepened and deepened until soft moans escaped each other's mouths. Sam brought his arm around, stroking Dave's pecs and belly. And Dave's other hand pressed on Sam's head, pulling him impossibly closer. 

And just when Sam's hand brushed along Dave's cock, Dave pulled back.

"Let's go to bed." Dave whispered. Sam subtly nodded. And without making eye contact, both boys shot off the sofa and practically ran to the bedroom. Sam couldn't help but giggle a little when Dave let an annoyed grunt out of his mouth at having to move yet another box. But when that was done, Dave turned and saw Sam smiling. 

If there was any doubt the boys loved each other, it wasn't existent then. Dave reached for Sam's hand, and Sam walked towards him. As if on cue, they fell onto the bed in each other's arms. Dave found himself stroking his boyfriend's face while Sam's arms struggled to get around Dave's large frame. The bigger boy smiled at his effort and before Sam could react, Dave just started kissing him.

All over.

ALL over.

Sam fell into the sensation of Dave's lips all over his body. Dave pulled up Sam's shirt and felt the smaller boy tense up.

"Don't worry, babe." Dave whispered, kissing Sam's belly. "I'll make these accident scars go away."

Sam said nothing and Dave kept going. And going. And going.

Soon, clothes were removed and Dave guided Sam up towards the head of the bed. 

Some time passed as Dave pushed Sam's hands above his head. He used his hips to gently push Sam's legs off the bed a little. Dave hungrily watched Sam's eyes roll back, along with his head, as Dave entered him. And then, all that was heard was the passionate, intense moans and groans of wild lovemaking. Sam tightened his arms around his boyfriend's ribs as the bigger boy pushed towards climax. And Sam then worked Dave's hand to a strong climax of his own.

They were lying together, a little breathless, staring at the ceiling. Dave's permagrin wouldn't leave his face and he turned to see if Sam was doing the same thing.

But Sam was doing anything but smiling. To Dave's shock, Sam had a look of absolute despair, much to Dave's alarm.

"Sam?" Dave gently asked, with a bit of surprise, "Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah." Sam replied, turning to face him. Dave automatically turned and pulled him towards him. "Yeah. I'm…fine."

Dave's breathing gradually turned to normal. Within minutes, Dave was sound asleep just as one, perfect tear escaped Sam's eye.


End file.
